


Scars

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, gregor the overlander - Fandom
Genre: shes just a lil sensitive abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Series: TUC Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Scars

I do believe if I hear another old councilman comment on the scar on my face, I will gut him on the council room floor. Men are allowed to have hideous horrible scars, as evidenced primarily by Gregor--but also many of the guards and soldiers have scars--facial or otherwise. I do not see why it should be different for me--the queen. I believe it gives me power. I survived what happened, and I will continue to survive. Those old men have only minor knife scars on their fingers--proving they no longer do anything other than sit and argue over trivial things. Scars are a sign of power and survival, and I will not have anyone tell me that I am less for them. I will be a just and right queen, and better this world that was left to me. And no one will stand in my way.


End file.
